Of Heartache and Second Chances
by massfreak
Summary: Jack and Miranda tried to make a relationship work after the war but they failed miserably. Or did they? One woman impulsive and moody, the other cool and guarded, but both desperately in love with one another. What would a relationship between the two of them really be like, and could they ever really make it work. Good sex, Jacks mouth, hurt, healing, and fluff. Deemonef's Image.
1. Chapter 1

_Bioware owns all the characters. I just use them for their bodies my head cannon. I am a DeviantArt fan as most of you probably are. Deemonef created the cover that I used for the story. There are other wonderful artist that have contributed to my inspiration for this story and I mention them before each chapter. Although the images may not exactly match the description I wrote you can clearly see how they have influenced a character or scene. Unfortunately Fanfiction will not let me create a link for you but please check out the art and the artist if you haven't already. Still trying to catch all my little mistakes and working on writing the steamy scenes. Reviews are much appreciated._

 _Chapter inspiration_

 _Agnesyo: After-the-Battle-562021505_

 _Aestra: Jack-v2-0-348879257_

 _Fallenparty: Jack-Downed-5-455887005_

 _Angelic-noir:_ _Attached-537797611_

 _Deemonef: Will-they-part-422604935_

 _Liarafemshep: Just-want-to-kiss-you-408136925_

Chapter 1

Jack was quiet as Miranda talked on her Omni tool to the towing company. 'So much for the plan' she thought to herself as she drove through the rain.

"That's right its red one and it will be pulled over to the side. Identity code is LAW13R1NGR."

The whole plan for Jacks evening revolved around not being alone with Miranda. Shepard's big party that he threw every year was always something Jack looked forward to. An anniversary of sorts from the big bash he threw on the Citadel 5 years ago right before they took back Earth. Now they had one every year and this year it was in the hills on Ilium. They had never had the party on Illium before and it was nice that it was so close to home, but that wasn't the only reason it was different. This was the first year that she and Miranda weren't together. Jack hadn't seen her since their messy breakup 8 months ago but not going to the party because Miranda would be there seemed like a bit too childish, even for Jack. And of course she had a great time and she had been friendly and cordial to Miranda. She had even given her a hug but the plan for the evening was to avoid being alone with her.

"Ok…Yes that will be fine…yes please contact my assistant when it is ready….no I don't care about that. Just please…ok…yes that will be fine."

Why the fuck did her stupid expensive ass sky car have to breakdown in the rain. Part of her wanted to just keep on driving but that would have also been too childish. Now the rain had soaked both of them to the bone and Jack was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. She didn't want to be alone with her, she didn't want to be driving her home and God she didn't want to look over at her. Even as she admonished the thought in her head she stole a quick glance at Miranda. Her sleeveless low cut black dress had left little to the imagination, and that was before it was soaked through and clinging to her skin. Jack couldn't help but stare a bit longer at the way the fabric was practically adhering to her thighs and breasts. It was the kind of dress Jack would have had on the floor three seconds after they hit the door…when they had still been together. She quickly looked away before Miranda could notice and she tried to ignore that tingling feeling she got in the pit of her stomach. Miranda wasn't even trying and Jack was still affected by her. 'Fuck' this was not the plan.

"Yes have a good evening…you too and thank you."

"Everything ok?" Jack asked somewhat automatically.

"Yes its fine. You wouldn't think they would have to ask all those questions. They're towing my car not writing my own personal bloody biography."

Jack smirked at that. Miranda's tongue was always good for sassy comeback or quick sarcastic one-liner…among other things.

"The first real quality machine anyone has produced since the war ended and the damn thing breaks down in two weeks." Miranda closed her Omni tool interface and let out a deep breath. She looked over as Jack drove down the rain soaked road. She had wanted to speak with her privately all night but this was not how she envisioned it. The only thing more awkward than the situation was the silence.

"Jack, I uh…just want to say thank you. I could have waited for the tow…you didn't have to stop." Jack was silent. "I mean I know we haven't spoken in a while and I…"

"We broke up Cheerleader." Jack said in a plain and flat tone. "But just because I haven't talked to you in a while doesn't mean I want to see you stranded on the side of the fucking road, ok."

Jack gave her a sideways glance and a slight smile.

Miranda remembered that look and was grateful for it. "Well thank you Jack."

Jack gave a little nod. This may not be how Miranda had envisioned there conversation going but, well here they both were. She needed something to break the ice, but found herself a bit lost for words. She glanced over at Jack and decided on one of the most obvious of courses.

"You look good you know." Miranda said as she glanced a bit too long at the new definition in Jacks arms. The red silky shirt Jack had on had no sleeves, dipped low and bundled loose across her chest, but tight around the waist. Few people would be able to pull off pairing it with black leather pants, and a new pair black boots. Combine that with her long hair that she had let grow down to the middle of her back and the sides that she still kept short but no longer shaved and well; the whole look just worked for Jack. A whole lot of bad ass mixed with just a little bit of really god damn sexy. The outfit fit Jack's body and personality to a tee and right now that shirt was showing off the wonderful new muscle Jack had put on. "You started working out again I see."

"Yeah I started one a Vega's training programs. That man loves his protein and pull-up bars." Miranda smiled a bit and Jack's light heart nature. The last time they had spoken alone…well the words said were less than light-hearted.

"Well it suits you for sure." Miranda said a bit sheepishly as she forced herself to stare at her hands in her lap.

"Thanks."

It was not that much farther to Miranda's house or as Jack thought of it an estate. The damn place had 10 bedrooms and a million bathrooms. Like most places on Ilium areas had been damaged but few outside of the city had been completely destroyed. This particular property had fared quite well. Since Miranda had been given what was left of her fathers company, money was no longer an issue even in the post-war economy. Jack coasted up to the gate and looked over at Miranda.

"Did you want to…" Jack started to say.

Miranda hesitated for a second but figured there was really no point. "I never had it changed Jack, your voice and hand print should still work." Miranda had thought about changing it, but in the end she just couldn't do it. Just one of those little things she was not ready to let go of yet she told herself.

Jack scanned her hand print and a little holographic ball of blue light appeared.

"Hello Jack. It is lovely to see you again. I see you have a different vehicle, would you like me to register it as a vehicle for this address?"

"No thank you Sebastian just open the gate please."

The program had been copied off of Glyph and every member of the Normandy team had one. Miranda had named hers Sebastian.

"Very well, and Miss Lawson the towing service said that your car is being picked up and a technician will look at it in the morning."

"Thank you Sebastian."

The gate began to swing open. "Please have a pleasant evening."

Jack let out a silent breath as she started to move forward again. It had been over eight months since their break-up but Miranda hadn't changed the gate. What kind of message was that? Or was it a message at all? Knowing Miranda it probably was but fuck…her head was already starting to hurt. Jack stopped the sky car at Miranda's front door. There was a long moment as Miranda just sat and didn't get out.

"Jack…" Miranda paused not looking directly at her, "…I was wondering if you would like to come in for a bit?" She ask still sounding rather hesitant.

God Jack didn't want that…or she did but fuck she shouldn't. "I don't know Miri. I don't think that is such a good idea, you know." Jack didn't expand or explain and really there was no need to. But Miranda needed to talk, needed to say some things and soaking wet in the sky car was not how she had pictured it. She reached out and touched Jack's hand that was gripped to the wheel. Jack didn't pull away but Miranda thought she saw a slight flinch.

"Come inside Jack, just for a few minutes… please." Her tone was sincere but soon she pulled her hand back. "You can at least let me get your cloths dry" she said in a more confident voice. "…and fix you a coffee to warm you up before you drive home."

Jack turned and looked at Miranda. The first real eye contact they had had all night or had in months for that matter. Fuck those eyes were killers. So beautifully blue and so wonderfully easy to get lost in, and…God damn it. Fuck it she thought to herself, one coffee then she'll go.

"Yeah ok but...just for a minute or so, I have to get back."

Miranda wasted no time getting out of the rain and hurried to the door with Jack close behind her. Inside Jack saw that little had changed. Jack took off her boots by the entrance way. Miranda hated dirty floors. The entrance opened up into a grand sitting room the official name of which Jack could never remember. A huge amazing kitchen was through the back and attached to that was a small café area and patio on one side and a formal dining room on the other. The upstairs was practically a separate living area all together with guest rooms and a large entertainment area which Miranda had turned into her spacious office, but she preferred the downstairs master to sleep in. She had spared no expense to have it turned into a large amazing Master suite with a private patio overlooking the pool. There were other rooms on the property but this was she spent most of her time. Fully automated with every modern convenience that a person could get their hands on these days. She had added a few paintings, and a few more pieces of furniture that looked like it had never been used, but for the most part it was the same. It was Miranda's space; it always had been. Neat, clean lines, with an understated elegance but also counter-balanced with overwhelming sense of practicality. Everything in a room no matter the size had a purpose and place, and it was used accordingly.

"Here come on," Miranda said as she led Jack through to the kitchen. "Wait here I think I still have some of your cloths."

Miranda disappeared down the hall and into the bed room. Jack stole a glance at Miranda's backside as she walked down the hall. God was is possible for her ass to have become more amazing she thought as she helpless stared at the sway of her hips. Shit she was killing her, and knowing Miranda it was probably deliberate. Jack was almost thankful when Miranda disappeared though the bedroom doorway. "Fuck" she said to herself as she balled her hands into the wet hair on top of her head. She shouldn't be here. This could only end one way…bad. She should just leave. No sooner had she thought about it when Miranda came out from the back. She had quickly changed into a pair of black cotton pants, a white tank top, and a shawl that covered her arms. Her wet hair had clearly had a towel run through it but still hung loose around her face. Somehow she looked even sexier than before. Miranda walked toward her and handed her a pair of tan cargo pants and a black T-shirt that hand clearly been cleaned, pressed, and neatly folded.

"Here you go." Jack took them from her and headed to the nearest bathroom. She quickly put the fresh cloths on but then took a minute to stare at her reflection. Her hair was now matted down to her head and dripping over her dry cloths. Jack quickly threw the long strip of hair into a tight twist on top of her head and then stared at herself in the mirror. She could hear the coffee brewing outside the door and Miranda clinking cups. "What are you doing?" she asked herself. "You're just going to go out there take a sip of coffee and then leave." When she came back out as Miranda was pouring coffee into a mug. Wait, it wasn't just any mug that was her mug. Jack and Miranda had taken a trip three years ago to the southern portions of the Yukon. A place that was mostly untouched by the Reapers. It was the first time Jack had seen a moose and she had been enthralled. With their big noses and huge ears Jack couldn't stop staring at them. She thought they were funny looking. Jack had picked up her moose mug in a tourist shop. Miranda had hated it but it reminded Jack of the moose and there trip. One of many things Jack had left behind and had never been back for. Now, just like the gate, she was surprised Miranda had kept it.

"Here. I assume you still like it with sugar." Miranda said as she traded Jacks wet clothing for the cup of coffee and disappeared into the laundry area. A minute later she was back and set to work on making herself a cup of tea. The quiet was again awkward. Miranda clearly had something to say but she wasn't saying anything. Then suddenly Jack realized, Miranda was flustered. It rarely happened but she watched her slowly dipped her tea bag in and out of her cup Jack realized Miranda had no idea what to say. Jack took mercy on her.

"So in spite of all those crappy pun jokes Traynor kept telling…it was a really fun party."

"Yes it was." Miranda said sounding a bit relieved.

"Although I don't fucking think I have ever seen Vega that wasted before. But I suppose they had reason to celebrate."

And they did. He and Ann Bryson were expecting were expecting their first child and tonight they were both all smiles. Wrex and Garrus ended up pouring him into a taxi and Ann had taken him back to a hotel.

"She did have that glow about her didn't she." Miranda said as she sipped her tea.

"How is your Tattoo Studio?" Miranda said continuing the idle chit-chat. "I saw the article they did on you and your shop. It was really well done." After the war Jack had helped to set up a new school for biotics, but she knew she couldn't continue teaching. Jack had trouble separating herself emotionally from her students. If anything one might say she cared too much and it took a lot out of her. When she finally thought about what she wanted to do with her life, the first thought that came to her mind was a tattoo studio. She had already been giving tattoos to her friends and anyone else that wanted one. She loved the drawing, the designs, and how tattooing made her feel. Like she was creating something that would be cherished. It really just came natural to her, and Jack had embraced it. It took two years to finally be in a position to start her own studio and Miranda and had been… less than supportive.

"It's going well. I am booked solid for the next six months thanks to that article. Trying to find some more artists but tattooing by hand is practically a dying art. Most people want a tattoo they just pick a design out of one of those fucking automated machines and have it laser do it. I wasn't sure how many people still wanted the real thing, but I have been pleasantly surprised."

Miranda smiled. "Well I am not surprised you have such a wait. Who would want to miss the chance to be personally tattooed at the great Subject Zero Tattoo Parlor."

"Fuck" Jack smirked as she took another sip of coffee. "I don't know about that but it's definitely going well. What about you Cheerleader? How is the mining and construction business been?"

"Going well I suppose, but I still can't get used to it." In truth if you would have ever told Miranda that she would have been going into the construction business, back when she worked for Cerberus, she would have laughed her ass off and then probably fired whom ever made the comment. But she had control over what was left of her father's assets. Colony and laboratory structures, drilling rigs, and most importantly ships and plenty of personnel. Right now mining and construction was booming. But Miranda had found a passion for the science. Soon she had started to expand into areas that held her interest. "But it's not just mining and construction anymore actually. We broke ground on a moon in the Sol system for an R&D lab. Now that so many children have been or will be exposed to element zero we will be focusing on developing and treating biotic children."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Like how to make a better human biotic?" She asked with a jokingly suspicious tone.

"No" Miranda said with a smile knowing Jack was not really accusing her of anything. "We are mostly going to be focused on how to control negative effects. Tumors, degradation of the nervous system, migraines, and things like that. We are hoping it can lead to better treatments and maybe even a better implant. It will take years before we see any progress but I think we could help a lot of children in the meantime." Jack nodded in approval.

Once they got the conversation got stated it was easy to continue. The caught up with each other. Miranda told her more about the business and Oriana's new boyfriend. She actually really liked him but she had been purposefully giving him the cold shoulder. She wanted to see how he stood up to a little rough treatment to which Jack completely agreed and complimented her on. Jack didn't want to see Ori end up with some lightweight. Jack told her about the tattoo's she had been doing. The cool ones, the challenging ones, the fucking weird and gross ones. Miranda finally asked how Ezzo was behaving and tried to hide how much she had missed him. But soon Jack had her in stitches over the misbehaving varren.

"Once your interview with al-Jilani went off the air he just went nuts. He had the whole monitor in a biotic field up in the air and just kept banging it against the wall over and over. I guess he thought he could shake you out of there or something."

"Oh No." Miranda said with a laugh but she was secretly happy. At least she knew Ezzo had missed her. "I hope he didn't cause too much damage to your new place."

"A large hole in the wall and a new monitor. The monitor was an easy fix but my landlord was not happy with the hole in the wall."

Miranda was thankful for the small talk and she felt more at ease, but she hadn't brought Jack inside for small talk.

"You know…I was quite happy when I heard you were coming to the party."

Jack smirked a bit. "What, you worried I wasn't going to show up because of what happened?"

"I was…" Miranda paused, "…concerned."

"Nah…I'd never miss Shepard's big bash. It's the only time everybody's together, and you know, that's important. Family should make time for each other." Jack's tone went serious for a moment but she soon lighten it again. "Plus I knew there would be a lot of free booze so, you know I'd never miss that."

"Yes well…I was hoping I would get a chance to talk to you at the party…but it was hard to find you when you were alone."

"Yeah well…last time we were alone it didn't end very well so…"

Miranda looked down for a moment but then a slight smiled cornered her mouth. She knew Jack was referring to the last fight they had but she could not help herself.

"Actually Jack I have mostly very fond memories of us being alone together."

Her smile got wider and it made Jack looked up from her coffee.

"Well I mean you know…fuck." Now jack laughed. "I didn't mean that…you know what I mean."

They both chuckled for a few more minutes before Miranda continued.

"I do know what you mean." Miranda with a slight sigh added to the end. "Actually Jack I've been thinking." Miranda finally started but then hesitated again.

"You're always thinking."

"It was about you and me. I was unhappy with how we ended things. I wanted to talk to you and get some closure on it…on us I guess. I was hoping on doing that tonight and believe it or not I had this whole plan."

"You have a plan cheerleader? I don't believe it."

Miranda smiled at the lighthearted sarcasm but continued on. "Yes well, something happened."

"Oh yeah what's that."

"Well, the moment I saw you tonight…I couldn't remember a single bit of it."

Jack took in another deep breath. "Look Miranda it's not complicated ok. I mean, fuck we just don't work… we don't. We tried and we're just too different people. We don't want the same things, we don't like the same things, and we're both too fucking stubborn see it any differently."

Miranda looked down into her tea. She was right. They were very different people. Even after everything they had been through together, there was the very real possibility that it wasn't enough.

"You make it sound like it was all bad Jack. Like we just walked around hating one another. I mean we didn't did we? It was good too right? At least some of the time?"

Jack had thought about that on more than one occasion. "No…it was good at times. More good than bad I think."

Miranda set her glass down and took a step toward her. She tried to look Jack in the eyes but Jack just continued to stare into her coffee. "I keep trying to remember why I didn't just call you. I mean why didn't, I just drive over a talk to you before…before so much time passed." Miranda paused again. "I guess maybe that's where some of the stubbornness come into play." Jack didn't say anything and Miranda started to feel like something inside her was going to burst if she get this out "Jack, do you feel like we should have tried harder, or something. I mean, don't you feel like we just gave up?"

Jack paused to think about her response.

"I don't know Cheerleader. I mean what's the difference between giving up and letting go? You know how long do you have to, run something into the ground until you finally realized you've buried it?"

Miranda didn't really have an answer.

"Maybe, but wasn't what we had worth it. Wasn't it worth trying for? What we had was so, unique…shouldn't we have fought harder to try to keep it?"

Now Jack did look up at her. "I thought you were suppose to be the one with the perfect memory. Fighting was our problem. All we did was fight. Well, fight or fuck but by the end…" Jack looked back down at her coffee. "…well by the end I guess we had gotten plenty of practice at both."

Miranda did remember the fighting but now all of the arguments seemed so petty and insignificant. Albeit they did all have a common theme.

"Ah yes the fighting. If I recall correctly, I was the dominating and over controlling bitch that had to run the lives of everyone around her in order to be happy."

Jack nodded and tried to smile. "And I was the untrained varren that didn't know how to express my feelings unless I was angry or in heat." Miranda smiled for a second and gave a slight nod but it was just for show. She remembered the words she said in heat of the moment. God she regretted those words. Those and all the others she had spoken in anger. She looked up at Jack who was still staring down at her coffee but no longer trying to fake a smile. It may have been a mistake but Miranda stepped closer. Slowly she moved herself forward till she was in front of Jack just a step away. Jack still would not look at her. She carefully reached out and took Jack's cup from her hand, and set it and her shawl on the counter. Jack face was tense as now stared down intently at her feet. It was not the reaction Miranda was hoping for but slowly she kept on going. Gently she reached out and encircled Jacks hands within her own. There it was. That warmth, that spark, that energy that so wantonly took their breath away. It was still there.

Jack didn't want to look up, but Miranda kept on inching closer so finally Jack just closed her eyes and in a last attempt to resist her…"Miri we can't." She whispered trying to end this before it went further.

"Why?" Miranda whispered back.

"Because we don't…because we know how this ends."

"How does it end Jack?" Miranda asked bluntly. "All I know is what happens if we do nothing."

"And if we do something…" Jack said finally said raising her voice a bit and staring at Miranda. 'Fine' Jack thought to herself. She would say it and this could be done. "…then eventually I end up on the floor of some shitty fucking hotel room! Doubled over in some kind of pain I can't find the cause of, and balling like fucking little weakling! Like a child hiding under a desk because…" The tears finally fell from her eyes "because I will have lost you again." Jack maybe should have stopped when she saw how much the words hurt Miranda but she needed to say this. "I'll get to wake up every morning and reach for you and then get destroyed when I remember why you're not there. Drink my pain away at some hell hole of a bar just so I have a fucking chance at not remembering the dreams I have about you every night."

Jack shook her head and looked back down at their joined hands. "I can't Miri. I just can't."

Jack's words broke Miranda in two. She reached up and held Jack's face in her hands, wiping her thumbs at her errant tears but Jack still would not reach back.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Miranda whispered in an almost pleading tone. "God I am so sorry." Miranda pressed their foreheads together and stayed there for a moment trying to control her own emotions. "I reached for you too Jack…God I still reach for you."

Miranda couldn't help herself as she looked at Jack's lips. She wanted them so badly. She wanted the last 8 months to disappear and to make all this hurt and pain go away.

Jack felt the soft brush of Miranda's lips on her own and her breath caught in her throat. All she had to do was sink down just a little and she could be lost. Lost in her mouth, her eyes, in her hair, in her touch. But just as she was about to give in, the memory of the pain shot back into her mind. In spite of all the months that had passed it now seemed so fresh.

"No" Jack whispered and pulled back. "No I can't do this." Jack push Miranda back from her.

"Jack please."

"No!" Jack said emphatically. "I can't…I …I have to go."

"Jack wait please." Miranda pleaded but Jack did not stop. She stepped away and made a beeline for the door. She grabbed her boots but she didn't even bother to put them on. Miranda was right behind her.

"Jack please just…just let me say one more thing please!"

Jack pressed her hand to the green holo-button. The door opened and she could have walked out but she stopped. She stood there in the door way, the rain beating down outside, not moving forward but not turning around. She could feel Miranda standing right behind her.

"Jack I…"

"NO MIRI! Ok just fucking no! You're a fucking drug or some kind of god damn dream…but I have to either quit you or wake up from you cause I just can't DO THIS AGAIN! I can't be…" Jack searched for the words for what she was feeling. She took a deep breath and calmed her voice "I can't be broken that badly again. I won't survive it."

Jacks words were painfully honest and cut Miranda to her core. The tears that had been threatening finally trailed down Miranda's cheeks.

"Ok Jack ok. Just let me say one more thing and after I'm done, if you want to go, I'll let you go."

"Then fucking say it and let's be done with this!"

A moment passed as Miranda waited to see if Jack would turn around but she didn't move. This was a good as it would get.

"I want to tell you that I am sorry. That last fight…and so many before that. I didn't mean the things I said and don't think you did either." Miranda tried but she couldn't stop her tears. "What we had wasn't just unique or special, it was more than that. It was ours." Miranda frustratingly wiped the tears off her face as she desperately tried to gain some composure back in her voice. "I hurt you, a kept things from you, and pushed you away. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Miranda took another deep breath. "But I still love you Jack. I do. And I know you still love me too so…so we can't Be Finished! We just can't be."

Jack let the rawness of Miranda's words sink in. She couldn't remember another moment when Miranda had been so open, vulnerable, and honest all at the same time. "Miranda, what do you want from me?" Jack said in an almost exhausted tone.

Miranda inched closer. "I want you Jack. I swear I want you, just as you are." Miranda took another small step forward. "I want you to talk to me. I want to her you laugh again. I want you to stay with me. I want you to take me back into that bedroom and make love to me until we're both too tired to do anything but breathe." Miranda let out another deep breath. "Stay with me tonight Jack. In the morning…I swear to you if you still feel the same way as you do now. If you still feel like what we have isn't worth the risk of giving it another chance. I won't try to stop you. I won't call you, I won't show up at door, I won't…I'll just let you go." Miranda reached out and placed a gentle touch on Jacks arm and a whisper of a kiss on the bare skin of the back of her neck. "At the very least, if you stay with me tonight we'll get the ending we deserve…instead of the one we had eight months ago."

Jack stared out the door into the rain. The cold wet of the evening was finally sinking into her bones. Out there was her sky car and the life she had been living for the past 8 months. Out there was safety and security and behind her was anything but. Behind her was danger and heart ache and pain and also the most amazing fucking thing she had ever had in her whole life. Jack wasn't sure what was going to happen, but one thing the war taught her was the danger of living with regret. She reached back up to the panel on the door and pressed the button closed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Inspiration_

 _Turpuli: Jack-and-Miranda-Resolving-sexual-tension-557653412_

 _CommanderKip: feel-that-spark-princess-514191975_

 _Deemonef: I-m-Home-Miri-314482565_

 _Vitezislav Beauties-Miranda-Lawson-and-Jack-468509498_

Chelsea0230: Jack-and-Miri-546520691

Jack turned to face Miranda, and looked her square in the eyes. It was all there on Miranda's face. Sadness, regret, and heartache stained her cheeks but hope danced across the blue of her eyes as Jack watched her inch closer. Jack dropped her boots and reached out and brushed Miranda's cheek in her thumb. Miranda closed her eyes and leaned into the first real touch Jack had given her in months. When she opened her eyes again, the look she gave Jack…well she was lost.

"Fuck women you're gonna be the death me." Then without hesitation or second thought Jack seized Miranda's lips with her own. Miranda clasped Jack's face with both hands and met her kiss with equal desperation as their lips at long last found their home. The fire that was so easily lit between them sparked to life but this time it wasn't allowed to die out. It ignited and exploded within them. Jack dove her hands in Miranda's long locks and then immediately thrust both of them down the back side of Miranda's pants, grasping skin, hoisting her up. Miranda eagerly wrapped her legs around Jacks waist and continued to devour Jack's mouth with her own. Blue energy danced off their skin and the smell of ezzo burned the in the air as Jack carried them back into the kitchen.

"Oh God Jack…I missed you so much." Miranda mumbled between kisses.

Jacks mind raced with thoughts of want and need but all that came out of her mouth moans of desire. The bedroom was her goal but she only made to the counter on the kitchen island before she had to feel more of Miranda's skin. Sliding her ass onto the counter Jack peeled off her own shirt and then Miranda's reveling Miranda's signature black lace bra that she was so fond of.

Jack of course never wore a bra. God Miranda had missed those tattoos. Miranda quickly undid the hooks of her bra, lowered her straps, and Jack lost her composure.

"Oh God Miri. God damn it women fuck." She said in various combinations as mouth and hands roamed and grasped feverishly at Miranda's skin.

Miranda's breath hitched and caught in her throat as she arched her breast into Jack's desperate mouth. Her heart pounded beneath her ribs and she could feel the heat rush to her face and between her legs. She needed Jack and she needed her now. Raising Jacks head up Miranda slammed her mouth down onto Jack's lips, pushing her backwards. Miranda quickly slide off the counter, grabbed Jack by the hand, and raced with her back to the bedroom. It only took a moment for the door to slide open and for pants underwear and socks to be discarded with abandon. Their lips once again found and entangled themselves in one another. Finally as they fell onto the bed, relief as much as passion washed over them when skin was finally pressed against skin. Jack consumed Miranda with teeth and tongue, hips and hands; and Miranda was overwhelmed. Miranda kissed and groped for every inch of Jack's skin but she bucked and cried out as Jack's hand shot downward and her fingers parted her lips and found her core. And when Jacks teeth again nipped at Miranda's nipple she again moaned out in pleasure and pulled Jack's head hard into her breast.

But Jack was far from satiated. She drug her tongue across Miranda's milky skin as she quickly moved down her perfect body. When Jack's lips kissed the skin below her navel and then the inside curve of her hip, Miranda bucked up with anticipation and Jack could stand no more delay. She hooked she arms under Miranda's thighs and pulled her wet heat into her waiting lips.

Miranda groaned and cried out as she bundled her hands into the sheets. She had been in so much need that just the initial touch of Jacks lips on her clit sent her quickly to her peak and the first flick and suckle of her tongue sent Miranda crashing into rapture. Miranda cried out as she pressed her folds into Jacks mouth and tongue. She came so fast but her ecstasy was just as short lived.

Jack did not stop. She split Miranda's folds with her tongue and licked the length of her swollen clit harder and faster again and again. One hand released Miranda's thigh and snaked its way up to the place where Jack's mouth had already claimed possession off. She wasted no time as two fingers pushed past Miranda's opening and into her intoxicating heat. Miranda's hips went ridged for a moment and Jack moaned against her core as her fingers curled up, and found their home. Her lips wrapped around Miranda's clit and she sucked as her hand began to pump in and out. Miranda gripped the sheets desperate for a kind of purchase as Jack once again was quickly driving her to her precipice. Another cry escaped her lips. It was too much, too quickly.

"Jack please…" another wave a pleasure slammed into her. "AH…Jack please I need you…please, up here with me."

Jack stopped and looked up at Miranda with a drunk lust and need in her eyes. Miranda reached for her and Jack did as she was asked. She laid more tender kisses on Miranda's stomach and breasts as she moved upward. Jack paused for only a moment.

"I still love you Miri. I never stopped."

Miranda's chest swelled with so much love she thought she might burst. She kissed Jack with so much emotion that tears ran down the side of her face into her hair, and Jack kissed her back. Jack seized Miranda's mouth again with her own and quickly her hand wondered back down between Miranda's legs. But Miranda reached down with her own hand and found Jack was as wet as she was.

Jack gasped and hissed through her teeth as she felt the shock of Miranda's touch. Jack kissed her again and then spread Miranda's legs wide and settled herself in between them. She gave a slow thrust and her eyes glazed over as the friction and pressure tortured her swollen clit. With their hips aligned Jack's rhythm was hard but steady as their pelvic bones rubbed and grind into intense pleasure. She pressed into Miranda with power and force, never breaking contact and Miranda grabbed Jacks hips with both hands and drove her hips onward.

The friction was driving Miranda to her edge but she needed this to last. With her eyes locked with Jacks she pulled Jack even closer to her so that their mouths were but a breath away.

Now there would be no stopping and no pause. The rhythm was more powerful and unrelenting than fast. Miranda was at her mercy and that was just the way Miranda liked it. She moved her hips with Jack, kissing her and readily allowing herself to be taken. As much as Miranda needed control in every other aspect of her life this was one place where she was happy to let it go…only to Jack. Jack was driving her closer and closer with every thrust and she moaned into Jacks mouth. Jack picked up the pace. Miranda tried to keep eye contact as she bent and spread her legs as wide as she could. Jack never stopped. With the next wave of pleasure Miranda impulsively shut her eyes and threw her head back and Jack couldn't resist taking advantage of Miranda's exposed neck.

Jack nipped her way down to the sweet spot just above her collar bone.

A blue biotic aura surrounded Miranda.

Jack drug her tongue across her satin skin.

Miranda drug her fingers into Jacks ass demanding that she continue.

Jack kissed the spot that was calling out to her.

Miranda panted out a cry with every gasp of air she took.

Jack brushed her teeth across the skin and then bit down.

Pain and pleasure mixed and Miranda cried out as the intensity of her orgasm washed over her. Jack felt Miranda quiver as she came but instead of slowing down drove her hips down harder and faster. Miranda rode wave after wave of pleasure as Jack prolonged her orgasm. Watching Miranda come undone wasn't just something that Jack liked to see, it was something that she needed. It drove her maddeningly close and she picked up the pace to a feverish speed, now desperate to join Miranda in her ecstasy. Miranda sensed this and snaked one hand down in between Jacks legs. It only took a moment before a blue field erupted around them and Jack swore and cursed as she came.

Jack let the sweet release roll through her body and with foreheads pressed together, Miranda savored every ribbon of pleasure that crossed Jack's face. She wanted Jack feel each pulse of ecstasy that her orgasm had to offer. And finally, when the intensity subsided, Miranda wrapped both arms around Jack and pulled her in for a kiss filled with warmth and passion, tenderness, and most of all love.

But when Miranda pulled back and looked at Jack what, she saw on her face wasn't joy or happiness. It was pain and sorrow and it was threatening to fall from her eyes. With arms and legs still entangled Miranda rolled them on to their sides, and she cradled Jacks face in her hands.

"Jack" Miranda whispered. "Please talk to me." She leaned up and kissed Jacks' forehead and stroked her cheeks back and forth with her thumbs. "Please."

Jack was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "I don't know. Fuck I don't know how to say…" Turning her feelings into useful words was something incredibly hard for Jack. "I mean I just love you. Fuck I love you so much. Without you my life just fucking sucks. It's like my whole world just stops spinning, Miri." A few tears leaked from Jack's eyes and seeing it made Miranda struggled to keep her own composure. "But fuck it's just…"Jack again struggled for words. "I…you…you scare me now, alright. You fucking scare me because…because I know how much you can hurt me."

A moment ago Miranda soaring higher than ever and now she was floored. Jack, the tough girl that cursed like a sailor, could drink like a fish, and lay to waist any man or monster in her path just admitted she was scared. She was scared of her, Miranda. "Jack I…"

"No let me finish." Jack said without even a hint of malice in her voice. "It's not like you were the only one at fault. I know I fucked our shit up too. I just…I love you, but I meant what I said. If I have to lose you again …I won't survive it."

For someone that was not good at talking about her emotions sometimes Jacks plain speak was more powerful than the most elegant of prepared speeches. Miranda cupped Jack's face again and stared into her eyes. Finally she said the only thing she could think of. "I love you Jack. Please believe me when I tell you that I never want to lose you again. You're the greatest love of my life, and the stupidest thing I have ever done is let you walk out that door." Miranda pulled Jack in close and Jack finally let go completely.

They cried and held each other. Miranda's wall of ice was completely melted and Jack did not chastise or chase away her tears with some silly feeling that it made her weak. When the tears were done they continued to hold one another. Holding turned into kissing, kissing into tender touches, and touches into cries of passion. Throughout the night they made love, then talked, and laughed at old times, and kissed and touched, and made love again _. I'm sorry's_ and _I love you's_ flowed freely from their lips and they meant every word. But something told Miranda that Jack had still not made up her mind.

In the early hours of the morning Miranda lay cocooned in Jack's arms and for her, sleep was inevitable. Jack felt Miranda's breathing become short and slight as she began to drift off, but not for Jack. The night had been an amazing one but Jack was still filled with unrest. She loved Miranda so much and she believed that Miranda loved her. But love doesn't change who you are at your core. At the end of the day Miranda would always be a person that needed to control the world around her as best she could. And Jack still had an instinct to rebel and run away from that control, or any control for that matter. They didn't deal with that before and it bread anger, resentment, and in the end hopelessness. And that was the real question that Jack couldn't answer. There was plenty of love but Jack wasn't sure she had any hope that they could work. That's hopelessness is what had kept her away, kept her from calling, kept her from coming back to Miranda.

Even when she was at her worst, literally sick from missing Miranda, she still couldn't bring herself to believe that they could actually make it work. You just couldn't change people. But Miranda had been right about one thing. If Jack left in the morning this night would be the ending they deserved. Still, looking down and Miranda wrapped in her arms she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. The conflict within her was real and Jack felt it turn in the pit of her stomach. There was no easy answer to the question but if it wasn't going to work Jack would rather end it now than go on for months or even years beleaguering the point and drawing out the inevitable.

Miranda stirred in Jacks arms and pressed herself even closer to her chest. "Humm Jack" she whispered in her hazy sleep filled state. "Stay…Please."

All Jack could do was pull the covers up over them both and hold her tighter as the debate rattled around in her head and her heart. No, tonight there would be no sleep for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Inspirations_

 _Isisrightwleft: Jack-s-morning-285060300_

 _Just-jasper: Love-Will-Tear-Us-Apart-431447530_

 _Liarafemshep: When-Shepard-away-410852591_

 _Liarafemshep: Oh-now-you-don-t-afraid-398214889_

 _Vitezislav: Office-Nights-522444427_

Miranda lay in that blissful place between sleep and awake and she felt washed over with warmth. It was miraculous, perfect, and nothing in the world could ever make her move. Then it was gone. No sudden rush of cold came over her but it was something else. An emptiness that she had become all too familiar with, seemed to creep on to her. 'Jack' she thought to herself. Suddenly she was aware of her body tuck under the covers with her face and stomach pressed to the soft sheets and on instinct she reached out for the warmth that as missing but found none. Her eyes opened as her mind cleared. "Jack" she whispered with sleep still in her voice, but there was nothing.

Out the window the sky was getting brighter but the sun had not yet crest the morning horizon. Miranda lifted her head and searched in the dim light around her bed and then the room. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she heard and saw nothing.

Desperately she looked toward the bathroom and listened for the rush of water from the sink or shower, but again there was nothing. Miranda was alone, surrounded only by silence. The reality of what that meant began to sink in. Miranda sat up and then leaned back against the headboard and drew her knees to her chest. Jack had made her choice, she was gone. For a moment panic took over. Miranda had to find her. She had to talk to her again, make her see, make her realize what they had. But even as she thought that, the promise she had made to Jack last night echoed in her head. Jack had made her decision, and now Miranda had to let her go. Her bottom lip began to tremble as the loneliness and silence of the room began to envelop her. The thought hit her. Every moment now, and every day for the rest of her life would be without Jack in it. Not the way she wanted it to be anyway. Miranda let go. At first it was a silent wale but then she cried out loud big heaving sobs. As the hurt began to resonate in her chest Miranda as the loneliness begin to weigh down on her shoulders. Her time with Jack was done.

The door slid open and Jack strode in a robe, carrying two steaming cups in her hands.

"Miri you awake? I couldn't find that morning tea you like but I…" Jacks face went from happy to terrified in the heart beat it took to recognize the look of anguish on Miranda's face.

"The fuck, Miri what's wrong? What happened?" Jack hurried over to the bed and set the cups down on the bed side table. Even before she reached her she could see Miranda's whole body wash over with relief as she leaned her head back against the headboard and covered her face with her hands. Jack crawled up on the bed and kneeled in front of her holding Miranda's face in her hands. Miranda grabbed Jack by the collar of her robe and pulled her in until their foreheads met.

"Talk to me Miri, please baby what's wrong? Was it a dream?"

Miranda shook her head and took in another deep breath of air into her lungs as calm began to creep back over her.

"I didn't hear you in the kitchen and…when I woke up you were gone and I thought that…" Miranda couldn't finish the sentence or she risked crying again like a helpless child.

Jack kissed her. "Oh God baby…oh no. No, no, no, no, no I'm sorry I just went," Jack let out a big breath of air. "Fuck I'm sorry."

Jack quickly maneuvered so that her legs were crossed and she was now leaning up against the headboard next to Miranda. Then she threw both of Miranda's legs over her own, pulled her into her lap, and wrapped both arms around her as she cradled her next to her chest. Miranda wrapped her hands under Jack's arm and held on tight as the wonderful warmth once again surrounded her. Jack turned up Miranda's chin ever so slightly, locked eyes for a brief moment, and then placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Miranda." Jack said quietly as she gently separated from the kiss. "I love you ok. I'm staying right here." She wiped the rest of the tears from Miranda's face.

The smile started slow but then grew quickly across Miranda's face. Miranda pulled Jack down for long and slow kiss filled with love and a growing sense of what she could only describe as liberation and relief.

"Thank you Jack. I promise I won't push you away again. I won't waste this."

"Hey," Jack said in a serious tone. "I should be the one thanking you."

Miranda looked confused.

"What you said last night. All that stuff got me to stay, and I'm not sure I would be here right now unless you had said it. So thank you …cause if I had just dropped you off or walked out the door, well it probably would have been the biggest mistake of my life."

Miranda smiled and nuzzled her face back into the crook of Jack's neck laying kisses as she went. It was a wonderful thing to hear.

Jack gave her a quick kiss to the forehead but her tone remained serious as she continued. "And just so the record is straight. You may have pushed me away but I'm the one that ran and didn't come back. I own what happened to us just as much as you ok."

"Ok Jack."

"I mean I still don't know how this is going to work." Jack rambled on. "You are still you and I am still me and that's not going to change but fuck I don't know…"

Miranda saw that Jacks head was spinning with all the questions running around in her mind. She decided it was time to change the mood.

"I mean you like going to all those parties with alliance brass and diplomats."

Miranda flipped herself around and straddled Jacks lap as she faced her. "… I want to support you and all but God they are so fucking…just so…" Jack was trying to finish her sentence but Miranda had raised herself up onto her knees and was presenting Jack with her amazing breasts now only a few inches from her face. Jacks hands instinctively caressed up Miranda's thighs and stomach as she gently took her nipple between her lips.

"What were you saying about parties?" Miranda asked seductively and pulled away a little so Jack could answer.

"Hu…mmmm….what?" Jack completely lost her train of thought. Miranda opened Jacks rope and slowly sank herself down on to her naked lap, aligned their hips just so, and begin to slightly rock back a forth. Jack grabbed onto Miranda's hips and started to move her own hips in sync to increase the pressure, but Miranda was not going to let her off the hook. With one finger under her chin she tilted Jacks head up to look at her instead of her breasts.

"The parties Jack, what is it about them you didn't like?"

"Yeah um…boring….boring people but…" Jack's gaze once again drifted southward, "you wear those dresses that tease me all night…and then sometimes you let me fuck you in the bathroom."

"I thought we were listing things that you didn't like." Miranda said with a smirk.

Jacks hand had already wandered down to cup her amazing ass and her mouth started to lay not so gentle kisses on Miranda's neck.

"Party talk later…sex now." And Jack was once again lost on Miranda's body. God she was so amazing. Her hips moved like rolling waves, her breasts were large and soft, and although she gave her Cheerleader a hard time about it, that ass was perfect for grabbing on to. In fact, there was one thing they hadn't gotten too last night. Jack hands slowly moved around Miranda's backside to the split between her cheeks. Then with one finger she began to trail down her crevasse.

Suddenly Miranda stopped all her gyrations and pushed Jack back against the headboard. "Jack!" Her tone was one clearly of alarm, or anger, or not sexy.

"Uh! Fuck you use to like that before and…"

"No Jack…"Miranda's nose was up in the air and she turned toward the door. "Jack do you smell something burning?"

"OH FUCK!"

Jack practically threw Miranda off of her raced for the door and down the hall to the kitchen. Miranda was on her side on the bed where Jack had tossed her, and she was giggling uncontrollably as she heard Jack cruse out a slew of expletives as she raced into the kitchen. "Fuck fuck shit fuck fuck son of a bitch FUCK!"

Sebastian suddenly appeared over the console in the room. "Miss Lawson, an excess of smoke now fills the entire kitchen. I believe Jack was trying to cook again."

Miranda's grin was from ear to ear as she got up and put on a robe of her own. "Yes Sebastian I believe she did." Miranda padded her way down the hall, and toward the kitchen where Jack was still cursing. White smoke filled the air and Miranda waved her hand in front of her face as she turned the corner. She saw Jack standing over the sink with the water running over a pan, and the remnants of what appeared to be some kind of omelet hopelessly stuck to it. Miranda didn't think that anyone could be worse at cooking than she was but Jack had been proven wrong on multiple occasions.

"Miss Lawson, would you like me to inform the fire brigade of the situation."

Miranda coughed a bit. "No I don't think that is necessary Sebastian. Just start venting the smoke please."

"Damn it Sebastian! You could have fucking told me I was about to burn down the fucking house!"

Sebastian quickly floated over in front of Jack.

"Jack per your previous instructions, you expressed not wanting to be disturbed when you and Miss Lawson were engaged in intimate moments unless someone was attempting to break in or the house was on fire. I detected no unauthorized access onto the property and although there was an excess of smoke, no fire was present. I also took the liberty of suppressing the smoke detection system as that would have qualified as interrupting."

Miranda could not help but laugh as she walked up behind Jack and wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on the nape of her neck as Jack hopelessly tried to salvage the pan. Finally Jack gave up and turned off the water.

"Fucking tea and breakfast. I just wanted to surprise you with tea and breakfast." Jack turned around to face Miranda. "Now your tea is probably cold and your fucking breakfast burnt."

Miranda looked around at the pan in the sink. "Take it to Ezzo. I am sure he needs another pan to chew on." Miranda started to lean in for another kiss as she slipped her hands inside Jacks robe that was still open.

"Miss Lawson" Sebastian interrupted. "May I suggest you and Jack retreat to a different part of the property? It is hazardous to your health to inhale noxious fumes. I will inform you when the area has been cleared of all toxins."

"Thanks Sebastian but if the fucking Reapers didn't kill us I don't think a little smoke will." Jack said sarcastically.

"Actually..." Miranda said as she tied Jacks robe closed. "That's a perfect idea." Miranda took her by the hand and began leading her out of the kitchen.

"Come on Miri let's go back to the bed room, have sex, and go back to bed. The suns not even up yet."

"In a minute," Miranda said as she led her up the stairs and down the hallway. "I want to show you something first." As soon as they turned the corner Jack noticed something odd. At the end of the hallway where there used to be only a wall, now there was a door. Miranda opened the door and revealed a small walkway that was enclosed in glass. It led along the side of the property to a two story garage.

"Wow…this is new."

"You haven't seen the best part yet." Miranda said giving Jack a bit of a sly look over her shoulder. "I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it but now I think I have the perfect idea."

At the back of the property there had been a two story garage that had been nearly destroyed in the reaper attack when a shuttle landed on it. Miranda had fixed it up and added the walkway. She opened the door and Jack found herself in a large empty space. The floors ceilings and walls were covered in white and the whole space looked like it had just been finished. Other than some kind of small desk in the corner the only thing that broke up all the white was the floor to ceiling rounded windows that covered most of one wall and half of another. A small staircase fit into one of the corners and led down to the main garage area. Jack walked around.

"Wow Cheerleader. I remembered you mentioning wanting to fix up this place but damn." Jacks words echoed off the empty walls and floors. "What the hell are you going to do with it?" She said roaming over to the windows and staring out at the gorgeous view.

"Do you like it?" Miranda asked with a smile.

"Shit yeah! It's got real potential."

"Good…" Miranda walked over to Jack and leaned back against the window. "…because I want it to be yours."

Jack gave her an inquisitive look. "What are you talking about?" she said as she stepped in front of Miranda and put her hands around her waist.

Miranda had actually thought about this a lot over the past few months but she just hoped now that she could get the words out in a way that would make sense to Jack.

"Jack do you remember right after the war was over, and you found me in that hospital?"

Jack closed her eyes as the memory came flooding back. "Shit don't remind about that Miri." Jack leaned in and gave Miranda a kiss on her temple were you could just make out the faintest of scars. "You got pretty fucked up."

Miranda smiled a bit. "Well do you remember after I woke up you kept on trying to bring me things? Books, nicer food, a fluffier pillow." Miranda chuckled a bit. "I believe that when I finally did ask you to find me a hair brush you brought me ten different types to choose from."

"Hey it was only eight and I had to raid like twenty damn empty apartments in order to find those."

Miranda wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and pulled her in a little closer.

"Yes well, eventually I asked you to stop, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You said you just needed me to be there. To stay with you."

"That's what I still need Jack." Miranda spoke sincerely but she could see Jack still didn't quite get. "When I get up in the morning or come home I just need you. Bad day or good day it doesn't matter. I need to be with you, to touch you, to talk to you, to kiss you…"

"To fuck me." Jack said eagerly.

"Yes that too." Miranda replied with a smile. "My point is Jack, you're what I need. You're what makes my world spin round. Your how I know that no matter what happens; it will all be ok."

Jack brushed a stray piece of hair away from Miranda's face. "I want to give you what you need Miri. Fuck I always did."

"I know Jack, and I want to give you what you need too. I understand now you didn't just choose to live in the bellows of the Normandy just because it was dark, quiet, and hard to find. You choose to be down there because you needed your space away from everyone too think or brood or whatever. That's what this space is for. It's yours to do with as you see fit."

Jack looked down at Miranda with a serious look on her face. "Miri, just because I need to be alone sometimes doesn't mean I don't want to be with you."

"I know Jack…well I know that now. But I mean it, this is your space. I won't come in here when you want to be alone…hell Sebastian has an interface over on the wall but you can lock him out if you want to."

Jack leaned in and started to nibble Miranda's neck. "And if I want to fill it full of crappy furniture, drag you in here and fuck you on every single piece?"

Miranda smiled at Jacks much lighter tone. "Then we will go out and find the ugliest, most disgusting, shabbiest, furniture that has been made in the past one hundred years, and do just that."

What if I want to turn it into a toy room? You know with tables and restraints and bondage shit?"

"As long as I am the only one that you are tying down Jack, I don't care."

Jack pulled back a bit and looked at Miranda. "You didn't do all of this on the hope that we were going to get back together?"

"No. I knew I wanted the space but I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it. Then last night, when we were lying in bed talking it just hit me, and I knew exactly what it would be perfect for."

Jack leaned back in and kissed Miranda deeply. More than a brief moment passed before Jack finally released her lips. "Thank you Miranda. This means a lot to me."

Miranda smiled. "But you haven't even seen the best part."

"Fuck! What more is there?"

Miranda's eyes darted toward the corner of the room where the small desk sat.

"Now this actually I did buy before…well before everything happened. I know I wasn't very supportive of your tattoo parlor but I wanted to apologize. I was going to give it to you for your birthday but by then…well."

As Jack got closer she realized that the desk wasn't a desk at all.

"Is that what the fuck I think it is?"

Miranda's smile quickly spread ear to ear. "Yep. Ariake drafting table XL7 with a scanner, holographic interface, and with an integrated design software system that will preview any design onto any surface; or in your case any body part."

"Shit Miri!" Jack sat down in the chair and turned on the interface. "Fuck! I mean I was thinking about getting one of these for the studio in a few years…second hand and without all the bells and whistles…" Jack was practically drooling just thinking about all the designs she could do on this thing but... "God Miri I can't…this is too much."

Miranda swiveled Jack around in the chair to face her and quickly straddled her sitting down on her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Jack please not this argument again. If I choose to spend my money, for the woman I love more than anyone else in this universe, who had been secretly pining for an over-the-top elaborate gift that she would never actually ask for; then that is exactly what I am going to do."

Jack pulled Miranda in close and rested her forehead on her chin and looked down into their joined lap. She stayed there for a while as Miranda put kisses on her temple, until Jack pulled both of Miranda's hands down from around her neck, and held the tenderly in her lap.

"Miri?" Jack's tone alarmed her.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Ok." Miranda said a bit nervously.

"It's about the last fight we had."

"Oh Jack, let's stop apologizing for all the things we did wrong or said to one another ok. Let's start moving on."

"Yeah ok but I just need to say this one last thing and then it I'll be done ok."

"Ok" Miranda said softly.

Jack still would not look at her and Jack stared down at both of their hands. "I didn't know you were getting treatment. And I certainly didn't know that it had worked."

"Jack you didn't know because stupidly I didn't tell you."

"Yeah but when you did tell me and you know…you said you could now have kids…I….I don't know what happened I just freaked."

"Jack, I pushed you into a corner and you lashed out, maybe rightfully so."

"NO." Jack said with certainty. Finally she looked up into Miranda's eyes. "I shouldn't have said what I said to you."

There was no point in hiding it. Miranda knew specifically what words Jack was talking about. And if she was really honest, the words still stung.

"Jack it's really…"

"I'm sorry Miri. I mean I still think I would make a crappy mom, but not you." Jack kissed both of Miranda's hands before she looked back up into her eyes. "You would make a really fucking great mom. I mean really great."

Miranda cupped Jacks face in her hands and spoke in a soft tone just barely above a whisper.

"We'll take it slow Jack, ok?" Jack nodded. "We'll be together, we'll talk, work on the things we need more practice with, and just love on one another for a while." Miranda said that last part with a smile starting to curl around the edges of her mouth. She began to stroke Jacks face and hair with her fingers. "And when it's time for us to talk about it again, that's what we will do. No pressure, no pushing, just talk."

Jack smiled and nodded, and Miranda leaned down and took Jack's mouth with her own. The kiss was long and slow and full of everything that stoked the embers nestled in the pit of their stomachs. When Miranda broke away she could already see the hazy lust start to cloud Jacks eyes as her hands started to roam.

"So, do you like it?" Miranda said glancing over Jack's shoulder toward the table.

"The design table? Fuck yeah I love it!" Jack swiveled them back around toward the interface. "Wait there is just…I mean I think…" Jack started to fiddle with the height of the chair moving it up and down.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Miranda said trying to see what Jack was talking about.

"I just don't think it supposed to work like that."

"Like what?"

"Here fucking sit in it for a second and let me see if I can fix it."

Miranda got off Jacks lap and then sat back down in the chair as Jack got on her knees and looked under the chair, moving it up and down.

"Oh that did it." Jack said. The chair was now the perfect height. She pulled the chair as close as she could to her and placed herself in between Miranda's legs.

As Miranda caught on the smile spread across her face when Jack started to rub her hands up and down Miranda's thighs.

"I take it you fixed it then?"

"Yep." Jack said enthusiastically as she started to undo Miranda's robe. "I guess all it needed was you in the seat and me on my knees." Jack had a wicked smile on her face as she moved her hands up and around Miranda's ass scooting her closer to the edge of the chair. Slowly Jack started to kiss the inside of Miranda's thigh, and Miranda could already feel herself getting wetter. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the excitement started to build at the base of her pelvis. Jack drew closer and closer with each kiss and nibble.

Just before Jack reached her goal… "Wait, I got one more question for you Cheerleader."

Miranda opened her eyes and looked down at Jack.

"Yes?"

"The gate code, my cloths, my moose mug. Looks like you kept more than a few things I left behind."

"And?" Miranda said seductively.

"I was wondering if maybe you happened to keep a few other things around. Maybe a few things that were kept in a particular black chest?"

Now Miranda looked down at Jack with a half-smile and raised a mischievous eyebrow. "That particular chest Jack is still under the bed where you left it. Although I am afraid all it's been doing is collecting dust."

Jack's smile spread wide across her face. "Fuck Cheerleader, this is going to be a fun weekend."

With that Jack sank her face down in between Miranda's thighs and with a gasp Miranda's head once again leaned back against the chair. Miranda placed her hands on top of Jack's head as the first waves of pleasure pulsed up from her core. From outside a brightness suddenly broke into the room from the window and brilliantly lit a stream of light across Miranda's face. Miranda peaked out of one eye and saw that the Ilium sun had just crest the horizon. 'My God' she thought to herself as a wave of pleasure rolled through her body. It was going to be a beautiful day for second chances.

 _Thank you for reading. Please review if you can. If you have an in depth review and critique please message me here or on Deviant Art. I also take requests with most Mass Effect short stories._


End file.
